


The fifth P: Phillips

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Genre: Gen, P words, Power of Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: After Alastair Clarkson introduces the four P's to his football team, Tom Phillips and his partner in crime Jonathan Patton think up other dangerous P's to avoid.





	The fifth P: Phillips

Tom Phillips strutted down the hallway at Hawks HQ, making sure to stay in the middle lest he stub his toe on a premiership trophy lining the walls. Rookie error. 

He made it to the cafe and ordered two takeaway lattes with half sugar, but stuffed his pockets with the little packets of splenda because the coffee at his new club was bitter. 

Heading down to the laundry room, Tom shouldered open the door and found the old lady who washes their socks sitting in front of the washing machine reading a book. 

"Hey," Tom said with a wink and handed over one of the coffees. "What are you reading?"

The old lady took the coffee and blushed, holding up the cover of the book.

"A court of silver flames," Tom read, frowning. "haven't heard of it."

"It's very gripping," the lady gushed, one hand between her legs. 

"I see," Tom murmured. 

He left her to it and headed along to the meeting room. If there was one thing he'd learnt at his previous club, it was being fashionably late. 

"Tom!" Clarko said, pausing the meeting as Tom entered. "nice of you to join us."

Tom grinned and took his seat next to the sixth P, Jonathon Patton. 

"Okay boys," Clarko resumed, "as I was saying, watch out for the four P's."

"Protein shakes," Tom whispered to Patton, "they go right through you." He tapped his nose wisely. 

Clarko rambled on about things that started with P, while all the boys sat on the edges of their seats, rapt with attention. 

"Pokemon go while driving," Patton whispered in Tom's ear and giggled. 

"Pancakes," Tom muttered quietly, "no good for the skin folds."

"Paul's smarter white milk that tastes like full cream milk but only 2% fat," Patton murmured and both him and Tom dissolved into giggles. 

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Clarko drawled from up the front, arms crossed, staring daggers at Tom and Patton. 

"No sir," both boys said sheepishly. 

"Thank you," Clarko said, "now boys, these P's are ones you must slay to make it in the AFL."

Tom leaned over to Patton. "P-platers," he said, his breath hot on Patton's cheek, "I'll slay the one who parked in my spot today."


End file.
